peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 September 1999
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-01 ;Comments *The day after Peel’s 60th birthday special on 31 August 1999. *Peel offers public apology to son William for his comments about him on a TV show that went out as part of the 60th birthday programming (Father And Son). Says William accepting his apology had been the highlight of the previous evening. *Not able to attend the event because he was in the States - Billy Bragg. Those who were there unknown to Peel apparently included Kevin Shields and Louise from Elastica. An unnamed Hollywood producer had tired to get an invite, but hadn't received one and didn't turn up. *In response to a listener enquiry whether Peel had ever completed the NME crossword ("if you can't do it, no one can"): "I've never tried it, I must admit, because there are whole areas of popular music about which I know nothing at all. you know, if someone said to me like, name three Madonna hits or die, I should have no choice but to just drop dead at their feet." *Panacea live set from Peel's birthday party does not seem to be listed in Ken Garner's "Peel Sessions", which also appears to use a non-standard spelling for Bonnie Prince Billy on pg 260. *News: First ASBO bans under new initiative. *First part of the available recording is from the end of 60th birthday party show. Sessions *Bonnie Prince Billy, #2. Live at Peel's 60th birthday party, recorded 1999-08-31. No known commercial release. *Panacea, #2. live at Peel's 60th birthday, recorded 1999-08-31. Not listed as a session in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Dick Dale: The Eliminator (LP – Tribal Thunder) Hightone *Autechre: Weissensee Against Im Glück (12” single – Splitrmx12) Warp *Necterine No. 9: 22 Blue (LP – It’s Just The Way Things Are, Joe, It’s Just The Way Things Are) Creeping Bent *Lexxus: Ring Mi Cellie (single) Greensleeves – aborted due to turntable problems *Junior Kimbrough: Done Got Old (LP – Meet Me In The City) Fat Possum *Lexxus: Ring Mi Cellie (single) Greensleeves *Bonnie Prince Billy live at Peel’s 60th birthday party *#Dream Of The Sea *#Sweeter Than Anything *#One With The Birds *#Arise, Therefore *El Escandalo: Que Me Viro (LP – Parate Muevete) Cutting *Can Can Heads: Hot Blower Meat (LP – Headcracking Lifestyle) Hostile Regression *Billy Bragg: Sulk (EP – Greetings To The New Brunette) – tape flip Peelenium 1944 #Tampa Red: Lula Mae #Charlie Barnett: Skyliner #Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters: Ac-Cent-Tchu-Ate the Positive #Mills Brothers: Till Then *Fake: Piggyback Ride (single) Things To Come *Max Pashm meets Tragic Roundabout: Camelherder Skank (LP - Continental Drifts: Sounds From The Acoustic Ground Remixed) *Panacea: live DJ set from Peel's 60th birthday party *Norma Waterson: Change Partner And Dance (LP - The Very Thought Of You) Hannibal *Do Make Say Think: Bobby Zincone (EP - Besides) Resonant File ;Name *a) Peel19990901 Bonnie Prince B 1944a *b) Peel19990901 Bonnie Prince B 1944b *c) 1999-09-01.mp3 *d) jp010999.mp3 ;Length *a) 1.01.41 (from approx 10 minutes in) *b) 1.01.43 *c) 1:49:59 *d) 1:49:59 ;Other *First part of file a is from 31 August 1999. *a) b) Many thanks to Andrew! *c) Thanks to Mr Maudlin *d) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) Currently unavailable *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken Category:Peelenium Category:Mr Maudlin Category:Max-dat Tapes